Grunts, foes or friends?
by demitraviper
Summary: Just wanted to shine some humor on the dark Amnesia game, making the scary monsters not-so-scary
1. Chapter 1

Daniels POV

Daniel gasped and shuddered as he heard a noise from the shadows. Could this be the shadow, ready to take him? He looked desperately around for tinder, but none was to be found. He tried to use his lantern, but his oil supply had ran out. Daniel's head spun and his vision grew dizzy. Would this be the end?

Right about then, a demon made it's presence known by the sound of his howl. Daniel freaked out a small bit more, but closed the door and retreated to the darkest corner of the room. His teeth began to chatter., and he was secretly thankful for the darkness.

Daniel listened closely as the footsteps drew nearer. Demons never treaded lightly. Sensing Daniel in the small room, the demon started to break down the door. Daniel did his best to keep quiet.

Steven's POV

Steven was once a handsome man, before he came to this manor to pay Alexander a visit. Now, after being experimented on, he was now a low-life grunt, forced under Alexander's command. His intelligence was lowered considerably, and he could not remember much. But he was getting really annoyed with Alexander giving him orders to catch the intruder, and this scary intruder messing with his head.

When Steven would walk through the rooms of the manor, he could definitely tell that the barrels and crates he worked so hard on to keep neat were thrown around everywhere, the books were switched around, and by god, someone kept taking all the emergency oil and tinder! And now, walking around in the wine cellar, he _knew a lot of these torches and candles were not lit a few minutes ago. This was not any ordinary intruder; this was a poltergeist._


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to get this out sooner, but school and writing my other story with crysintia has filled up my schedule almost completely. I was hoping to make this one a bit longer...but please enjoy ^.^ I was really surprised and excited to get comments on the first chapter. Thank you guys so much!**

_**Steven's POV:**_

Steven blocked off the path to the back room, and put crates in front of the crouch hole, so no one could get through. For an unintelligent beast, Steven felt smart for once. Poltergeists were stupid too, right? That means that Steven was too smart for him, the poltergeist. But now Alexander was giving the unpleasant guest a name- Daniel. Why would a ghost need a name?

Steven put this thought behind him as he continued to patrol the halls. He wondered if his new-found smarts could help him get out of this castle, and back outside. He could see his family again, and the neighbors! He could also see the family pets, and…

Steven paused for a moment. What was he so happy about? What was a pet? What was he thinking about? Steven brushed off this thought as he strode onwards, into the newly-lit rooms. Stupid poltergeist!

_**Daniel's POV:**_

"_Control yourself, Daniel."_

Daniel said over and over in his head. His vision was getting blurrier by the second, he needed to get to a candle soon. As he found a door to a small room inside the wine chamber and went over to the candle, he realized he was out of tinder. Daniel's teeth began chattering as he frantically searched for tinder.

At last he found a purple-glowy cylinder, and the room was lit. Daniel looked at the candle for a few minutes, calming his mind. He knew he needed to continue searching for a way to the Inner Sanctum to kill Alexander. He knew that a god-awful shadow monster was after him, making his journey even more difficult. And he knew about the most horrid part- the creatures that no man could take down, or subdue. The only chance he had against them was to run and hide, and hope that they don't see you.

Just to see one in a photograph would be enough to drive any man mad.

The jaw of these creatures looked as if it was defying gravity, and only hanging on the head by a small thread of skin. The body almost resembled straw, yellowish and stringy looking. Across the monster's chest were two-or more belt-like things, possibly holding his shape into place. The poor thing's, err…nipples were even lopsided, however embarrassing the thought. One arm-like limb would usually have a blood-stained claw, sharper than any man-made steel. Sometimes they appear to run very fast, until they close in on you, then they walk at a brisk pace with a limp.

Daniel had only seen the thing once, when he first went into the wine cellar. It had crossed his vision by the door-frame in the near distance. Yet, he could recall the appearance in detail of the monster. He wished he could forget. But in his mind, he knew his journey had just begun, and, he felt that he would get many more encounters with this monster; some closer than others.


End file.
